


Waiting For Midnight (Ficlet)

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: Jantolution, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special occasion ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Midnight (Ficlet)

 

 

**Title:**  Waiting For Midnight (Ficlet)  
 **Author:** missthingsplace  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary: A special occasion ...**  
 **Spoilers: None**  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating: pg**  
  
Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/profile) **jantolution**   Challenge #19, prompts 'Fluff' and 'Midnight'.  
  


  
A small breeze made the candlelight flicker around the walls of the room casting shadows over the everything in the room.  


The contents of the table on which they stood along with the remnants of an indulgent dinner and an empty wine bottle, glasses and napkins abandoned.  


The two bodies laying entwined in front of the hearth, luxuriating in the afterglow of their lovemaking as they held each other close, not wanting to lose the intimacy of the evening.  


Their breathing still a little breathless as they stole small kisses, eyes closed as they waited impatiently for the clock to chime.  


Champagne chilling in the ice bucket beside them, two champagne flutes ready and waiting for their time to come.  


As the clock finally chimed midnight Jack lent forward and whispered in Ianto's ear.  


“It's midnight, beautiful.”  


“One whole year, it seems to have sped by so fast.”  


“There's a few reasons for that, happiness, contentment and bliss for starters.”  


“I can't disagree with that.” Ianto smiled softly, pressing a small kiss to Jack's lips. “Happy anniversary gorgeous.”   


Jack entwined his left hand with Ianto's, bringing them up into view and placing a kiss on Ianto's knuckles as their wedding bands touched.  


“Champagne?” Jack suggested, his voice barely a whisper.  


“Nope, just you.” Ianto replied, kissing him deeply, losing themselves in each other once more as they entered their second year of their commitment to each other.  


The End.

 


End file.
